Rumors
by ficfan3484
Summary: Wisconsin has started a rumor about Minnesota. America has fallen for the rumor and now is driving Minnesota crazy. Some yaoi references.
1. So the Rumor starts

I do not own Hetalia, if I did, I would have included the 50 states. I only own the states in this story.

Rumors

America sat in his chair, leaning over the table. He had been about to take a drink of his beer. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He stared at his son, Wisconsin.

"That's not possible." America finally told Wisconsin, he took a gulp of the beer Wisconsin had provided when America came to visit his home. America leaned back into the chair that his famous bomber jacket with the number 50 was resting on the back. Wisconsin ran his fingers through his messy, wild looking, light blonde hair. Wisconsin had a pale complexion and a rather serious expression on his face that usually held cockiness and mischief.

"Think about it. Think how similar they are about things. Their love ice hockey, what kind of sport is that? Or that weird thing that they like, with the stones and broom…what's it called?" Wisconsin paused as he searched for the word. "Curling. What the hell is that all about? There is no way that's an American sport. It's even less of a sport than hockey. They like snow and winter too much." Wisconsin said to America.

"It gets cold at their house, it's normal for them to find something to do during winter." America said as he defended winter activities, even though he agreed with Wisconsin about hockey and curling being weird, those weren't something a hero should play.

"They have that weird invisibility thing. They are there one minute then gone the next." Wisconsin said as he crossed his arms and shook his head, making his wild hair seem even wilder. America frowned at Wisconsin's last statement.

"There are other states with that weird power. They should really teach it to the rest of us though." America said the last part mostly to himself.

He didn't want to believe what Wisconsin was saying to be true. He couldn't believe any of his children would do such a thing. But on the other hand, it wouldn't be the first time some of them had done such a thing. He liked to believe all his children had grown to have un-wavering patriotism since the Civil War, but…..

"But think about Canada, think about those two. They are so similar to him it's scary. They are always talking to him, heck, they had him over to their house last week." Wisconsin told America. America's frown deepened, he honestly didn't like the idea at all.

But…it sort of made sense. When he compared the twins to Canada, he could definitely see some traits they shared. Traits he didn't share with them. America shook his head to clear his thoughts. The beer Wisconsin gave him wasn't helping his thought process. They were loyal and patriotic….right?

"I'm telling, it's pretty clear that they are Canadian-wanna-be's, they want to join Canada and become one of his provinces." Wisconsin leaned in forward, his face so serious it was like he wasn't the same state he was normally. "The state of Minnesota wants to join Canada." America took a swig of the beer.

"There's no way Mattie would take them away from me. And there's no way the Minnesotan twins would leave me." America defended both his brother and children. But he still had a frown on his face. The twins were loyal to him, they fought for him during wars, came up with great inventions and ideas. They helped with whatever needed to be done. They here heroes, just like him. All his children were heroes. He had a very Heroic family….if you don't count England and Canada. Canada was quiet and disappeared too often to be a hero, he was more of a damsel in distress, and England isn't hero material. He did some bad stuff in his past, plus it's always a British guy that's a villain in the movies.

"They haven't given an inkling they wanted to be part of Canada." America said, not wanting to believe Wisconsin for the umpteenth time. But Wisconsin was still making sense to America.

"Well I think Paul is what preventing them from becoming part of Canada." Wisconsin said about the Minnesotan twin, St. Paul. "But I think Minna is the one pressuring him. She's the aggressive one." He talked about the twin, Minneapolis. America shook his head and set down his empty beer bottle next to the others.

"But why would she want to become part of Canada?" asked America. He looks so sad at the thought that one of his babies would want to leave him. Wisconsin almost felt guilty for telling him Minna wanting to join Canada.

"Well, maybe she's feeling a bit neglected?" Wisconsin suggested, carefully observing America. America looked at him with a surprised look. "You haven't been up here much lately. Much less visit their house recently." America frowned and opened he mouth, but Wisconsin interrupted. "I know, I know, there are disasters going on all over the place."

"I'm the Hero; I need to be at those places, especially the ones that involve my babies." America said, he didn't notice the face Wisconsin made at being called a baby. He needed America to focus back on Minna before he starts talking about being the Hero.

"How can you stop Minna from finally pressuring Paul into joining Canada?" asked Wisconsin as he leaned towards America. If America hadn't consumed so many beers, he would have thought his son Wisconsin might have looked a little too eager about this answer. America thought about this for a moment. Then broke into his famous smile and laughed.

"I know! She just needs to see how being part of the USA is totally awesome! And what better person to show her than the heroic dad!" America laughed after his said his solution. Wisconsin's face developed a wicked smiled on his face. He looked like the proper Wisconsin with that smile. He shook his head to get rid of that smile. He just needed the finished touch on this little project.

"You better hurry." Wisconsin said as he to America. America stopped laughing and looked down at his son with a puzzled expression. "I was talking to Minna the other day; she said the word 'Eh'."

America left Wisconsin's house to go visit his daughter quickly, he almost left his jacket behind.

Wisconsin let the devious smile break out on his face once again. He was pleased with his plan, which that bitch Minneapolis keeps interfering with him pursuing her twin, St. Paul. Hopefully, she'll have her hands full with dad trying to keep her part of the USA, and she won't notice that Wisconsin plans to have his way with Paul. Wisconsin turned almost giddy with thoughts of his sweet, shy St. Paul. If anyone had seen him at that moment, they would have been scared by the creepy face Wisconsin was making.

The state of Minnesota and Wisconsin have a huge love/hate thing going on, they will take any chance to fight, unless it involves other states, then they back each other.

St. Paul and Minneapolis are also called the twin cities.

And when I say the Minnesota Twins in this chapter, I'm not referring to their baseball team.

Okay…Good? Bad? Please give me feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia, but it's on my Christmas list.

Chapter 2

America finally made his way to the Minnesota twins house. Losing the cops had been a little harder than he thought originally. He should have waited till the sun had at least been above the horizon, but this was a serious problem, he was going to lose his babies to what's-his-name…..It was too early to remember whatever was that guy's name.

He knock on their door. And waited, and waited some more. Than he started to pound on the door repeatedly, till the door finally gave way to his demands. The door broke and fell in towards the house. He stared at the doors remains for a moment before stepping into the house.

America had a plan, he was totally going to sneak into the twins' bed and snuggle up with them while they were sleeping. It was going to be adorable to see them sleeping again. Plus revenge for all those times when they were little and would sneak into his bed, and then wake him up when one of them shoved a foot into his face or kicked him. He had a lot of memories about all of his children sneaking into his bed when they were little and do the exact same thing. But the Minnesota twins had done that a little longer than the other states. Perhaps they were a bit needier of him because he had sent them away during the Civil War and wasn't able to see them for a long time. America took a step forward to start his plan when his foot caught on a piece of broken wood and tripped. Good thing for America, right as he was tripping, a gun shot blast echoed through the house. America automatically pressed his body against the floor. The bullet had barely missed America. It wouldn't have killed America, but it would have hurt and put him out of commission for a while. His boss would not have been happy.

"DAMNIT! I missed!", shouted a woman's voice. "You're lucky that turned out to be a warning shot! Keep yourself on the floor and I won't shoot you. I'll actually call the police to help you." America was trying to process the scene, but could only thinking of profanities at the moment.

"I already called the police.", said a male voice, a much calmer voice. "And it will be to arrest him. He would be safer then."

"Why do you always ruin my fun?", the female said.

America had finally realized who were the man and woman. "STOP! IT'S ME!"

"Who?" asked the two voices.

"AMERICA YOU BRATS!", shouted America. There was a pause.

"DAD?"

* * *

Shortly after Minna put the gun away, the police showed up. Minna and Paul confirmed that everything was alright, and no. That was not the car involved in a high speed chase between Wisconsin and Minnesota. The twins might have been a bit more convincing about lying for America, if Minna didn't glare at him and Paul hadn't sighed. But the police left anyway, and now America was alone with two of his kids.

"If you're going to go on a high speed chase, do it in one of the Dakotas. Nobody lives there.", lectured Minna. She gave America a glance out of the corner of her. "So…Was it fun? I haven't gone on a run from the police since prohibition."

"It was a blast. It's so awesome that cars can go faster these days. It's a little tricky to go around corners that fast. And now you have to worry about helicopters, radios, and other stuff. But it's still basically the same today as it was then.", America said excitedly. He had forgotten that Minna was one of his kids to smuggle alcohol from Canada during the prohibition era.

Paul coughed lightly into his hand to disrupt their conversation. He was the reason why Minna didn't lead the police on chases anymore. He had this strange idea that they should follow the speed laws. Even though almost every state was born before there were speeding laws.

"Why are you here?", asked Paul. He pushed up his oval glasses that were constantly slipping down his face.

"And at such an ungodly hour too.", added Minna, and then she yawned.

"What? A father can't come see his kids?", said America.

"Not at this time of night.", said Minna, giving him a sleepy glare. Her adrenaline from when she though America was a robber was wearing off.

"I was excited.", America said. "I realized I hadn't seen you two in awhile." America smiled, he had just remembered his plan. "It is _late_. Let's head back to bed." The twins looked at each other, and then sighed. America's smile widened, it was going to be so cute to see them sleeping again. When they were babies, they use to curl up with each other in the most adorable way.

"Come on.", said Minna as she waved her hand for America to follow her. "We'll all go to bed." Paul and Minna led America through their house and up the stairs to go to the second level. America had the biggest grin on his face.

"Alright, you can sleep here.", said one of the twins. America looked towards where Minna was pointing. The door was opened, and inside was a bedroom. But it was clearly meant for guests by the lack of personal items around the room.

"What the hell?", America said as he turned towards his children.

"What?", asked Paul, he shared a confused look with Minna.

"I wanted to sleep with you guys.", said America.

"Huh?", said both twins. They were both looking at him with an expression mixing confusion and horror.

"I wanted to sleep in the same bed as you guys. Just like when you two were little and we would sleep in the same bed.", America explained as he pouted. It was cruel to make him sleep alone while they shared a bed. America didn't notice the twins were now sporting a look of horror on their faces.

"A-a-are you joking?", asked Paul. Minna seemed to only make a choking like sound.

"Nope, I want to sleep with you two.", said America happily. The twins looked at each other. _"YES! I'll get my wish!",_ thought America. The Minnesota twins usually get that look when they cave in to him.

"That is so creepy.", Minna finally said. Both the twins took a step away from him. America stared at them. Apparently he was bit out dated on the Minnesota twins gestures. Then America realized what Minna said.

"No it's not! It's cute and adorable. How could you say that about your dad?", America said in horror to the twins.

"We're not sharing a bed with you. Go sleep in that room.", Paul told America.

"Not fair, you two sleep in the same bed, but you're going to make me sleep alone.", America said as he scowled at his two children. Minna and Paul were looking at America in complete disbelief. Paul was now making that choking sound.

"Did you hit your head? We haven't shared a bed since the 1860's.", Minna said slowly. America blinked. He guessed it had been awhile since he stayed with these twins.

America was sad that his children didn't share a bed anymore. Like all dads, he prefers to see his kids when they were cute and little, instead of the adults they were in reality. The Minnesota twins were over a century old.

"Well. Let's…"

"No.", both twins said in unison. Not even letting America finish his sentence. America frowned. They shouldn't interrupt him like that.

"Are you sure?", asked America. The twins just looked at him like he had grown another head.

"So creepy.", said Minna and Paul nodded his head in agreement. Both of them began to walk towards their own rooms that were across the hall from each other. "You stay in the guest room dad.", Minna told America. Then she added, "And I'm locking my door."

"Good idea.", said Paul. The twins went into their respective rooms and shut the doors. Clicking sounds could be heard from both doors. America looked at both doors for awhile. Then walked to his room.

"Brats."

* * *

Okay, the Minnesota twins are not the only twins America has for children. Virginia and West Virginia are twins. Same with North and South Dakota. The state of Michigan and the state of Washington are twins.

And I apologized to the Dakotas, I know there are people there….I'm sure….

Thank you to Great_Lakes, SierraFrost, and kamiam714


End file.
